Sorry
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: Serena and Darien have just got back together after Dariens "dreams" but there is still something unsaid. How will Darien say it?


~*~I don't own any characters of Sailor Moon or the song "Sorry" so please don't sue me. I'm only 13! Hope you like this fic. And please R&R.~*~  
  
Sorry  
  
Serena and Darien had just got back together. Darien's had stopped nightmares stopped and they were happy to be back together. Serena felt there was something unsaid though. There was still tension between them. Darien felt terrible about how he had hurt her. Some how he wanted to make up for it.  
  
~*~ 3:00 p.m.~*~  
  
Darien walked up to Serena's front porch and laid a dozen red roses in front of the door. He rang the door bell and ran back to his car. He sped off before Serena's mom could see him.  
  
Serena's mother answered the door. She looked out side confused because no one was there. Then she looked down and saw the roses. She picked them up and read an envelope that was attached to them. It said "To: Serena".  
  
"Who was at the door mom?" Serena asked coming down stairs.  
  
"I think these are for you. But who would send you flowers? And roses at that." Her mother handed her the flowers. Serena looked at the envelope and knew it had been Darien.  
  
"It's probably just Melvin trying to get me again. No big mom." Serena read the card.  
  
My Love,  
  
"All this time its been on my mind but I never said it.  
  
Went along like I did no wrong but now I regret it…"  
  
Go to the arcade. Andrew will have something for you there.  
  
Your Love,  
  
Darien  
  
'What did he mean? What hasn't he said? What does he regret?' Serena had all of these thoughts going through her head. 'I have to go to the Arcade to find out.' "Mom I'm going to the arcade for a while and then maybe to a friends!" She yelled to her mom as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Ok don't stay out to long though!" Her mother yelled back from the kitchen. She walked over to Serena and picked up the flowers. "I'll put these into water."  
  
"Thanks mom." Serena kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~ 3:45 p.m. ~*~  
  
When she got to the Arcade, Andrew cracked a huge smile. "Hey Serena. What brings you here?" He said innocently.   
  
"Spill Drew." Serena said sitting down on a stool .   
  
"Hey I'm juts a messenger so don't kill me. Here." Andrew reached under the counter and handed Serena another envelope. She opened it with care and read the note.  
  
My Love,  
  
"Should have probably listen more.  
  
Held your hand and opened doors.  
  
I've been taking you for granted.  
  
But I swear I never meant it…"  
  
Take these tickets and meet the girls at Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
Your Love,  
  
Darien  
  
"I got to go Andrew. I'll talk to you later." She jumped off the stool and ran out of the door.  
  
"Your one lucky girl Serena." Andrew said as he watched her run out the door towards Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
~*~ 4:15p.m. ~*~  
  
When she reached Cherry Hill Temple she was out of breath. Ray was out side on the steps sweeping. The rest of the girls were under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"What… is… going… on!" Serena asked in gasps.   
  
"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Meatball Head?" Ray bit. She is mean yeah but not this much.  
  
"Come on Ray lay off." Lita called getting up with a package. "Here you go Serena."  
  
Serena slowly removed the top to see a pick spaghetti strap sequin dress, another envelope, and a smaller box. She opened the envelope first because it said "OPEN FIRST!" written on it. In side she read the note.  
  
My Love,  
  
"Wanted so many times to apologies,   
  
But it often went unsaid.  
  
Got to figure out how to tell you now,  
  
What's been going through my head."  
  
Now open the other box. Hope you like it!  
  
XOXO,  
  
Darien  
  
She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a real diamond crescent moon hanging from it. "I didn't know he got her a necklace too." Amy said admiring it. "And it looks real too."  
  
"It's what?!" Ray yelled. "He has done way…" She was cut short by Lita grabbing her arm.  
  
"Say another word and I swear I will turn into Sailor Jupiter and zap you! Now just stop being such a jealous pyro!" Lita said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah Ray what's your problem?" Mina asked. Serena stepped between Lita and Ray, facing Ray. She looked at the ground.  
  
"Ray do you still… love Darien?" All was quiet. Serena slowly looked up and saw Rays face. Ray let out a laugh.   
  
"No Meatball head. I'm over him. Trust me."  
  
"They why are you jealous?"   
  
"Because Chad would never do anything like this for her!" Lita said.  
  
"And Ken would Lita?" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, well I think that surprising you Mina is at the bottom of Andrews list!" Ray bit back.  
  
"Ames?" Serena looked over at her quiet friend. Amy had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"It's very unlikely Greg would try anything like this but then again Greg and I are not a couple." She blushed and looked down at the ground. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Ames , don't try and play innocent! Lita said between laughs. "Yeah, I mean, I can almost feel, not to mention see how much you like him! I am the goddess of love." Mina said proudly. Everyone began to laugh again.  
  
"Come on lets go get ready." Ray said dragging Serena inside of the temple.  
  
"Wait! Ready for what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Didn't you look at the tickets!" Ray asked loudly.  
  
"I just came straight here!" Serena pulled them out of her pocket. There were 5 of them that read "Moon Light Gazebo 8p.m. to 10 p.m. Talent contest, dancing, fun, and much more!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ 8 p.m.~*~  
  
"You guys tell me what's going on here!" Serena whined. The girls wouldn't tell her anything. They had just got to the gazebo and looked around at every thing. They had been walking around for an hour and still they wouldn't tell her the meaning of all of this. Serena was wearing the dress that Darien had gotten here and the necklace hung lightly around her neck. Her fingers played with moon lightly as they walked around. An announcer was then heard on stage. "The talent competition will now start!"   
  
"Lets go and watch!" Mina pulled her over to a chair in the front row. All the girls found a spot in the front row right in front of the stage, Serena is the middle.  
"First, is a group of 5 gentlemen singing the very new song sung by Justin Guarini 'Sorry'!" There was an applause and then the lights were dimmed as the music started. A shadowed figure walked out on stage and 4 others walked in and stood behind him. A spot light was turned on and who stood in the light was…Darien Chiba.  
  
[Darien] Yeah, (just listen) all this time its been on my mind but I never said it. Went along like I did no wrong but now I regret it. Should have probably listen more. Held your hand and opened doors. I been taking you for granted. But I swear I never meant it. [Chad, Greg, Andrew, Ken] (Wanted many times to apologize.) but it often went unsaid. [The boys] (Got to figure out how to tell you now.) What's been going through my head.  
  
'Those are the words that were on the cards that I got from him.' Serena thought as she locked her eyes with Darien's. Just then more lights came on in the back and there stood Chad, Andrew, Greg, and Ken.  
  
[Everybody] (Chorus)  
  
Sorry.  
  
Not an easy word to say but I'm worried.  
  
If I don't you'll walk away.  
  
And there's just no way that I could live.  
  
Unless I know that you forgive.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Baby I'm so, so…(sorry)  
  
[Darien] Girl I'm hoping its not to late.  
  
I cross my fingers.  
  
Cause now I'm 'bout to change my ways.  
  
Starting with this one word.  
  
Darien started to walk down some stairs that led from the stage to the floor that were right in front of Serena. The rest of the boys (2 each side) walked down the side stairs.  
  
[Guys sing the letters Darien sings what they stand for]  
  
(S)- promise I'm gonna stay around  
  
(O)- no more hanging out  
  
(R )- lets reunite.  
  
(R )- I'll make it right. (Darien grabs Serena's hand.)  
  
(Y)- cause I need you in my life.  
  
The guys each grabbed their own girls hand and began to sing to them. The girls had no idea that they were going to be sung to too. All of them were smiling but only Ray and Serena had tears in their eyes.  
  
[Everybody] (Chorus)  
  
[Darien] Sorry for the times I didn't realize.  
  
That holding back my feelings brought tears to your eyes.  
  
Sorry for the times I didn't understand.  
  
A simple word that you deserve.  
  
Could make me a better man.  
  
[Everybody] (Chorus)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, please!  
  
Chorus (for all the times I made you cry.) (For all the times I told you lies) (All the times I wasn't there) (for all these things) (I can live) (Unless I know you forgive me yeah) (OOOOOOOO) (Just no way that I can live) (Please for give me baby) Sorry (whisper)  
  
As the song ended Ray had jumped out of her seat and had her arms around Chad's neck. Greg slipped a bracelet onto Amy's wrist, which now showed they truly were a couple, and Lita and Ken…well, all lips were locked and there was no talking going on. Serena and Darien were in their own world now. Just staring into one another's eyes. The announcer had long said thank you to the men so Darien slowly brought Serena up from her chair and they walked away hand in hand.  
  
~*~about 10~*~  
  
"Darien?" It was the first time she had truly spoken to Darien the whole day but until now they had both been silent, just walking through the rose garden . Darien stopped walking and turned to face her. Her eyes were lined with tears and one slipped out to roll down her cheek. He cupped her face in his hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I forgive you." She whispered almost to quietly but Darien had heard. Her eyes never wavered from his gaze. Darien knew she meant it and Serena knew he meant what he had in the song. "I love you Darien."  
  
"And I love you Serena. I'll never let you leave me ever again." He bent down and kissed her. "Never again will I hurt you like before." He kissed her again. "And never again will I ever keep a secret like that from you." He kissed her once more only this time the kiss was the guarantee that he would never hurt her again. It was a kiss that would last her a life time.  
  
~*~So I hope you liked it and I know I'm really late but I had lost what I had written down and I also added some.~*~ 


End file.
